Dragonball Z: A New Era
by castelli35
Summary: Hey everyone! Chapter three will be up soon hopefully but more important news: my story will now be a crossover between DBZ and Bleach. Some may think it will be terrible but I put some thought in it and I think it'll turn out good. For now, read & review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A New Companion

It's now been 20 years now since the defeat of Majin Buu, and the world has seen its longest period of time of peace so far. The people of Earth have been able to live their lives the way they want to, without any disturbances. Even the Z fighters themselves were able to go out looking for jobs and live a normal life without any kind of fighting for once. Trunks, Goten, Pan, and Bra were all able to go to school and study. Trunks and Goten were in their second year of college and Pan and Bra were in their final year of high school. Gohan was a teacher at the same college Trunks and Goten were studying at. He was even their teacher for one of their classes. Videl was a stay at home mom. Bulma offered a job to Vegeta to work at Capsule Corporation with her, but he decided to train instead. Piccollo still trains in the mountains alongside Tien and Chiaotzu. Krillin owns a martial arts store that sells all sorts of training equipment for those who enjoy fighting. The business is going very well for him. Krillin is still happily married to 18, who also happens to be a stay at home mom. Their daughter, Maron, attends the same high school as Pan and Bra, but she is only in her second year of high school. Baseball was still Yamcha's favourite thing to do and decided to go back to the minor leagues and play there. And Goku. The world's sworn protector. Nobody knows what happened to him. When Majin Buu was defeated, he wished for Majin Buu back to life, but as a good person. This brought Uub into the world. Goku took Uub and flew off to train him. Ever since that day, he has never been seen and our hero is greatly missed. But it would only be soon that our heroes would be brought together for urgent times.

On the other side of the world, there was a normal, yet talented young man named Jordan. He was athletic, brave, charming, funny. He was a popular boy in school too. In the country he is from, they are allowed to enter another year of high school after they graduate, and he did just that because he enjoyed playing sports. Jordan also had a girlfriend named Christine. She was a small girl but nonetheless very pretty. They both loved each other very much. There was something different about Jordan. He was a very good football player. He played in the defensive end position but for a human his size, it was odd to have so much strength. No one ever thought of it as abnormal. Everyone just thought that he was naturally strong. Jordan's athleticism was very strange as well. He would be able to run long distances for hours and not be tired, he was quick, very agile, and he could run at high speeds. Nothing too out of the ordinary but it was still odd for an average human being. Jordan and Christine had no idea that their lives were about to change forever.

The students at Sun High School were never happier to hear the bell go off at the end of the day. The school was older, so it had no air conditioning and the weather was scorching outside. It was also close to exam time for the students of Sun High. There was projects to be done, notes to be made, studying to do. It was a busy month for the high school.

"Just come to my locker when you're done packing up all your homework, Christine," Jordan said to Christine, as they were talking out in front of her locker. "My dad can give you a ride home or if you want you can come over for a bit and I'll drive you home after."

"OK that's fine," says Christine with a smile on her face. "I'll just come over for a bit. I need help with some homework so you can help me with that."

"Sounds like a date!" Jordan leans in and gives Christine a kiss. "See you at my locker."

Jordan heads downstairs to where his locker is only to see his friends gathered around his locker. This was a usual routine for him. He would have Christine meet at his locker after school and she would come over or they would meet at her locker and then go back to Jordan's house. His friends would always wait at his locker to talk to him. Him and his friends would be the only ones left in the hallways after school just talking.

"Jordan! What's up man?" says one of Jordan's close friends, John. "What're you saying tonight?"

"What do you mean what am I saying tonight?" says Jordan, "It's a school night; I'll probably be in studying. If not I'm going to be on Xbox."

"Alright dude, whatever you say. We're going to Dmitri's for some ice cream on Friday, you and Christine should come."

"Yeah I think we can do that. Let's hope it's not busy. That place usually is on Friday's."

"We'll be ok. Friday, meet at my house and we'll all head down! Don't forget!"

"Sounds good bro. Maybe I'll catch you on Xbox later tonight."

Jordan says bye to all of his friends and there was still no sign of Christine. He was wondering where she was. He checked his phone and she didn't text him. Maybe she saw one of her teachers and asked them a question about her homework, thought Jordan. That would make it easier for me. Jordan finally got fed up of waiting and went upstairs to her locker and she wasn't there. "Where the hell could she be?" He tried calling her and there was no answer. He called again and again and there was still nothing. One of Christine's friends, Amanda walked by so he stopped her to ask her if she has seen Christine anywhere.

"You're kidding me right?" asked Amanda.

"No I'm not. She was supposed to meet up at my locker after she packed her homework and I haven't seen or heard from her since," replied Jordan.

"Jordan, she left like 10 minutes ago with Jasmine. They took the bus together."

When Jordan heard this, he was fuming with rage. He couldn't believe it. Not only did she ditch him, but she didn't even tell him that she wasn't going to meet up with him anymore. He thanked Amanda for helping him out and began to walk to where his dad was picking him up. Jordan never felt so angry before in his life. He felt like exploding like a volcano. It was hard for him to hold in a scream, but he managed to do so. He got in the car and went home and then went straight to his room. He punched his pillow at least a hundred times before he flopped onto his bed, exhausted from letting out his anger. He heard his phone vibrating and got up to see who it was and it was Christine. It kept ringing and ringing and he just kept looking at it until it stopped and then just laid back down on the bed.

The next day at school, it was almost the end of the day and Jordan didn't go to Christine's locker once. They didn't even see each other yet. The last period of class was about to start and Jordan just got to his locker to grab his books when he saw Christine waiting for him.

"Jordan are you OK?" asked Christine, "You didn't answer my calls yesterday and I haven't seen you all day today. What's the matter?"

Jordan stopped doing what he was doing when he heard what she said and it made him even angrier than yesterday. He knew that school wasn't the right place to get mad at her so he simply ignored her and continued to gather his books for his next class.

"Jordan look, I'm sorry I left you yesterday after school. I felt bad that Jasmine didn't have anyone to take the bus with so I-"

"I don't want to talk about it," Jordan interrupted Christine. He never interrupts her unless he's mad and she knew that. "OK? Thanks."

"Ugh, whatever Jordan," Christine says before she stormed off to her next class. Jordan just watched her walk off into the distance down the hall. Their relationship was perfect to them, other than the fact that they would fight all the time. If they didn't fight about one thing, then it would be the other. That was the only downfall in their fairy-tale relationship. The two of them would always work things out in the end and just continue to try to be happy with each other, which is what usually happened.

After class, Jordan went to Christine's locker to go talk to her to apologize about before and work things out. He noticed that she was with her friends so he stood by the wall across from her locker and gestured her over to see him. When she saw him call her over, she shook her head. Feeling shocked and rejected, Jordan walked down over to his locker. His friends weren't there this time because there was a basketball game in the gym and they all went to go see it. At this point, Jordan had wished he wasn't such a jerk to Christine and that he used that time to talk to her when she approached him before class. He packed his bag and walked over to the teacher's parking lot where he parked his car. Jordan wasn't allowed to park in that parking lot, but he always did because it was closer than the student one. He got in the car and started it and just sat in the car thinking. "Why is she mad at me? She's the one who ditched me and didn't even have the decency to text me or call me," Jordan thought. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove home.

When he got home he checked his phone to see if maybe Christine tried to call him or contact him but there was nothing. So he decided to call her. No answer. He knew she wouldn't pick up so he was going to try after dinner. These arguments were almost like a weekly routine now for Jordan. It felt as if every week they would have something to argue about. He didn't like it one bit, but he loves her and that's why he goes through the trouble and he knows it's the same thing with Christine. They would do everything together and they both meant too much to each other to throw away. Some people say that Christine is too young for a relationship and she doesn't know better and it's best they go different ways but Jordan would always say that she was only three years younger and she just didn't know better sometimes. He says he is the same way too and he's 19. No relationship is a perfect 10 out of 10 and that's why they argue.

It was getting close to dark and he still hasn't heard from Christine so he thought he would give it one more try. He called her again and she picked up this time. They both agreed to going out for some coffee and talk things out. Jordan pulled up to Christine's house and they went to the closest Tim Horton's to Christine's house.

"Christine, look. I'm sorry I acted the way I did today before fifth period," says Jordan, "I was just upset about what happened yesterday after school."

"I know," Christine said, "And it's OK, I understand. I'm sorry too for not letting you know what I was doing before actually going on the bus."

"Yeah I wasn't too happy with that. Why didn't you at least text me to tell me? I was waiting forever for you."

"I was afraid you would get mad at me because we were supposed to hang out."

"Yeah but you don't tell me at all and that's better? I would've been a little upset that you weren't coming with me but I wouldn't have been mad. All you had to do was just let me know and everything would've been OK."

"I know, Jordan. I'm sorry." Christine started to look like she was getting upset.

"Christine. Baby, look at me. Don't be so upset about it, it's alright. We all make mistakes in life and we just have to learn from them. I made a mistake too. I made it a bigger deal than it actually was. Yeah sure I regret it, but all I can do now is just learn from it and that's it."

Christine looked as though she was going to cry. Jordan grabbed her hand and brought her on his lap to give her a hug. As bad as it sounds, Jordan liked giving Christine hugs when she was upset. It was the feeling of her being upset and he knew that being there for her and giving her a hug would make her feel better. If there was anything Jordan enjoyed doing the most, it was being there for Christine. He knew that she always wanted him there when she needed a hug or someone to make her laugh or for someone to simply lend her their shoulder for her to cry on when she needed to. There was a time when one of Christine's closest friends turned their back on her. She called Jordan crying and he never heard her cry that badly before. He got in his car and rushed over to her house to see why she was so upset. Christine's closest friend told Jordan's best friend, John, that Christine didn't like John's girlfriend. His friend was fuming when he heard this and when John's girlfriend found out, she was cursing and calling Christine inappropriate names. Even though that was Jordan's best friend, he put his foot down to say that enough was enough. Once everything cooled down, Jordan was finally able to comfort Christine to tell her that everything was going to be OK. He believes that even though they argue a lot, when they make up, they become closer and stronger to one another.

When Christine was done crying, she lifted her head from Jordan's shoulder and looked at him and smiled. She leaned in and kissed him. "I love you," Christine said. "I love you too," Jordan replied with a smile. As soon as they exchanged another kiss, they began to feel the ground shaking. Jordan was able to grab on to Christine before she could fall. She looked at Jordan in shock, astounded by the fact at how quick his reflexes were. Jordan placed Christine on the ground and they both took cover under the nearest table. There were screams all around the restaurant, coffee pots falling and shattering on the ground, garbage cans tipping over, car alarms going off outside, and even the chairs and tables were moving frantically. Just as Jordan and Christine thought it would never end, the shaking suddenly stopped. Nobody moved for almost two minutes until Jordan finally stood up from underneath the table. He looked around to make sure everyone was alright and helped Christine up.

"What the hell was that?" asked Christine, "We never have earthquakes here."

"I don't know why," started Jordan, "But I have a feeling that wasn't an earthquake."

"What else could it have possibly been Jordan? Do you think it's another monster like the one from Cloverfield?" Christine began to laugh.

"Christine, I just don't know. I just have this weird feeling, that's all. It means nothing."

"Well that's good to hear because it was started to sound like you were losing it," Christine chuckled.

"Yeah."

When Jordan dropped Christine off at home, he asked if it was OK if he stepped inside for a minute to see if the earthquake was on the news. Sure enough, it was. Jordan, Christine, and the rest of her family gathered around the T.V. to hear what the news reporter was going to say. "It was probably just one of those aftershock things that we always get," explained Christine's dad. "Yeah but that was too big of an earthquake to be just an aftershock dad," Christine's older sister, Jessica, replied. "Can you guys hurry? I want to play Xbox!" Christine's little brother, Joey, was an impatient little boy. He usually got what he wanted but nonetheless, he was a good kid. Joey also liked Jordan a lot. They both became close really quickly. "Joey shush!" yelled Joanne, Christine's mom. Her oldest brother, Mark, was usualy quiet. He just rolled his eyes and went to his room. "Everyone, quiet!" Jordan exclaimed, "It's coming on!"

The news reporter came on and began to speak. "As you all know, Hamilton has experienced a very strange incident. This earthquake our city has experienced was most certainly not an aftershock of any kind. This is the first-yes. Uh huh. You have got to be kidding me right? Um. Ladies and gentlemen, this just in, this earthquake we all experienced today did not only occur in Hamilton, but all over the world." Jordan's jaw dropped. "See Christine? I told you that it wasn't an earthquake!" explained Jordan. "It has to be something else! There's no way the whole planet could feel the ground shaking underneath them because of a regular earthquake!" Joey's tiny little voice could be heard in the background. "Is it done yet? Can I play Xbox?"

Everyone was looking at each other with puzzled looks, trying to figure out what was going on. They all seemed confused about this earthquake. What could have possibly caused this earthquake to make the entire planet rumble? They all knew it wasn't a monster because if it was, the news reporter would have said that the monster was the cause of the earthquake. Jessica came up with the idea that the world was going to end and that the earthquake was just the beginning. But they all thought that was most likely not the reason. No one knew what the reason was, but Jordan was right before about the earthquake being a little odd.

Jordan says bye to Christine and her family and gets into his car and begins to drive home. The whole time he was driving he was wondering about that earthquake and what the cause of it could have been. Jordan was about half way home and he was so busy thinking about what the earthquake was that he didn't realize he was drifting slowly into the opposite lane of oncoming traffic. He did not realize this until he noticed a bright light ahead of him. They were lights coming from an oncoming car. Jordan did not have time to break or react. The only thing he did was close his eyes and just hope he wasn't going to die. Jordan still had his eyes closed when he noticed he wasn't moving. He slowly opened his eyes and in front of his car was a man, with funny looking hair and an orange tunic. The strange man had both his arms out, grabbing onto the front of the cars stopping them from hitting each other. Jordan looked at this man in awe and the funny haired man looked straight at Jordan, smiled and winked, then disappeared into thin air. Jordan got out of his car to see where the man went but could not find a trace left behind by him. "What a night," Jordan said to himself, "I better get home and get some damn sleep, I think I'm starting to lose it."

The next day at school during lunch, Jordan went to sit with his friends. He just had to tell them what happened last night when he was driving home. If he told Christine, he knew her response would be "You were only seeing things because you were scared and thought you were going to die." But he wasn't seeing things. What he saw in front of him was real.

"I'm sorry dude," started Tom, "But I'm with Christine on this one. You're losing it."

"Man! Shut up!" said Jordan, "I'm not crazy, Tom! I know what I saw! It was a man, with an orange tunic and he had some Asian crap written all over it! It looked as though it was a symbol. There was a small one his right chest and then another big one on his back. And his hair. His hair was black and it just had some kind of funky style, like I don't even know how to describe it."

"Are you talking about what happened last night?" Christine came into the conversation.

"Yeah and I'm telling you, your boyfriend is going crazy," said James, "Bring him to a mental hospital or something." All of Jordan's friends laughed.

Christine chuckled a little bit at the joke. "Look, babe," Christine went to sit beside Jordan, "Don't worry about what you saw last night. It doesn't matter whether what you saw was real or not. The point is that you're OK and that you're still alive and sitting with us right now."

Jordan's friends starting clapping. "You my, kind sir," started John, "Are dating one hell of a public speaker!" His friends all started laughing.

Jordan just rolled his eyes and laughed along with them. When he got home, he had dinner and decided to go for a walk to the park. "Ma, I'm going to go for a walk to get some fresh air!" Jordan yelled out to his mom. He put his shoes on, grabbed a soccer ball and started to go to the park. "Ah what the hell. Might as well get some exercise too." Jordan begins to walk to the park. The park wasn't too far from his house. He just had to go around the block and he was basically there. When he stepped foot on the grass, he began to play with the soccer ball a little. After walking about ten feet, Jordan heard a noise, almost like the sound of a breeze. He ignored it, thinking it was only the wind. Jordan took a couple more steps and he heard someone clear their throat. He stopped in his tracks and thought to himself, that's weird. I don't remember bringing anyone with me. And no one was behind me either when I left. Jordan slowly turned around and he stood face to face with the same man he saw last night.

"Hi there!" said the strange man. "Sorry to be in such a hurry, but you have to come with me." The strange man grabbed Jordan's hand and before he could ask what was going on, they vanished into thin air, leaving no trace behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Surprise

Jordan had his eyes closed and was too scared to open them. He was able to feel a cool breeze on his face and hear the sound of seagulls around him. I'm dead for sure, Jordan thought. There's no way that guy didn't kill me. Jordan felt something cold and wet on his feet. He opened his eyes and jumped at this feeling. As he looked around, he noticed he wasn't at the park anymore. All he could see in front of him was water. There was nothing else in sight except for the ocean. Jordan thought how it was even possible to be at the beach. His house was nowhere near a beach. It was at least a 30 minute drive to get to one. "Hey! Over here!" Jordan turned around to be in even more shock. He wasn't at the park and he wasn't at a beach either. Jordan was on a tiny island. When he turned around to the sound of the voice, he saw the strange man waving him over towards a beach house. On the top of the house it said "Kame House". What the hell is the Kame House? Jordan thought. The strange man noticed Jordan wasn't moving so he moved toward Jordan himself.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, "I know this is all new to you and very strange, but I ask you to trust me."

"Trust you?" asked Jordan, "You brought me to a beach house! Why am I at a beach house? I don't even know who you are! How do I know I'm not losing my mind?"

The strange man smiled. "I have some friends I want you to meet. I promise you nothing bad will happen and you will be back at your home by next month."

"Next month?" exclaimed Jordan. "My parents don't even know where I am! How can I even tell them? They're going to be worried sick about me!"

"Don't worry," explained the strange man, "That's already been taken care of. They won't even realize you'll be gone, and your school work will already be done for when you go back."

Jordan gave this man a puzzled look. Is he on crack? Jordan asked himself. I mean, I thought I was losing it but now I'm listening to this crack head talking and he makes me feel completely normal. The strange man began to walk towards the beach house again. "Come on. I promise you won't be disappointed," said the strange man to Jordan. Jordan trusted him and walked with him to the door. His heart was racing so fast that Jordan thought his heart was going to pop out of his chest. He had no idea who this man was and why he decided to take him to a beach house. Jordan was so nervous about what was about to happen that he completely stopped wondering how he got to the island so quickly without any kind of transportation vehicle. They couldn't have walked because there would've been water in the way and it was impossible to fly as a human being. Even if it was possible, the man couldn't have flown that fast without tearing their faces off. They finally reached the door of the house and the strange man knocked on the door. Jordan and the man only waited for a few seconds before somebody opened the door but to Jordan it felt as if they waited for hours. The door slowly opened and as the door opened fully, Jordan saw a short old man with sun glasses that had a red frame. The lens' were so dark, you couldn't even see his eyes.

"Now who could this be," said the old man. As he asked himself that, his eyebrows lifted and an ugly smile came across his face. "Goku! Is that really you? Haha! You came back! We thought you would never come back! This is fantastic!"

"Goku's back?" Jordan heard another voice in the background and a little man with black hair pushed the old man out of the way. "Goku, it really is you!" The little man began to cry and tackled the man to the ground, giving him a big welcoming hug. These people seem so happy to see him, thought Jordan. It must have been such a long time since he has seen them. Jordan smiled at the scene. There was nothing better to Jordan than seeing old friends seeing each other for the first time in years. It brought joy to him.

"Krillin it's so good to see you again!" said the strange man. "Same to you, Master Roshi! Is anyone else here?"

Master Roshi went inside. Jordan could tell he was really excited because he screamed out someone's name and said that their friend was back. He said this so loud, that Jordan could hear him clearly word for word. He came back out with a beautiful lady who had short, blue hair. The expression on her face seemed as though she was shocked and suddenly tears began to run down her face and she ran towards the strange man and swung her arms around him. "You're back, you really are," explained the lady, "We missed you so much. We thought you were never going to come back."

"Why would you guys think that?" said the strange man with a surprised look on his face. "You guys all knew I went out to train Uub. I would never leave all of you without letting you know."

"We thought Uub never really turned into a good person and that he went back to an evil being and killed you," said the lady.

"Well, Bulma, Uub is stronger than ever and he is still 100% pure good!" said the strange man.

As the lady and man were exchanging words, Jordan noticed that someone appeared in the doorway. It was a young girl. She had to be at least Jordan's age, maybe a few years younger. Jordan could tell right away that she was the lady's daughter. This girl was a spitting image of her and she was just as pretty as her mother. She looked right at Jordan and smiled. The girl winked at him and went back inside.

"And who is this handsome young man checking out my daughter?" asked the lady, winking at Jordan.

The strange man smiled. "How about we all go inside, that way he can get his questions answered and so can we."

Everyone agreed and they all went inside. The beach house was very nice. When Jordan walked in, he saw a small cat, a turtle, and a pig loafing around at the coffee table. Well that's something you don't see every day, thought Jordan, but then again, everything I've seen today isn't. They all sat in the living room and had a cup of coffee each. Jordan kept looking at the pig and cat who was also drinking coffee.

"What?" asked the pig, "Haven't you ever seen a pig before?"

Jordan looked at his cup and began blushing. "S-sorry, sir."

"Now now Oolong," said the lady, "He's our new friend and he isn't used to seeing everything that we are used to see, so give him a break."

The strange man took a sip of coffee from his cup and began to look at everybody. "OK everyone," started the strange man, "I think we should start introducing ourselves to Jordan." Jordan nearly spit out his coffee. What? How does he know my name? "My name is Goku, and I know your name because I've been watching you for the last five years. I knew you were wondering so I thought I would answer the question before you asked it aloud."

Jordan was in even more shock. Not only did he know his name, but he was stalking him for five years and Jordan didn't even know it. To top it off, he was able to read minds. This man called Goku was able to read Jordan's mind and know that he was wondering how he knew his name.

"The older man here with the sun glasses is Master Roshi. He trained me when I was only a little boy," said Goku. "The little guy is Krillin. I've known him my entire life. He was also trained under Master Roshi the same time I was. He's definitely my best friend. Over here is Bulma," Goku pointed to the blue haired lady, "I've also known her all my life. She wasn't trained by Master Roshi, but Krillin, her and I still had great adventures together."

Bulma looked at Jordan and winked at him again, "I see why Goku brought you here! You're a cutie!" Jordan blushed.

"I should also mention she's a really big flirt, even now after she's been married for almost 10 years." Bulma just smiled. "Beside you on your left is her daughter, Bra." Bra and Jordan looked at each other again. "It's nice to meet you!" said Bra as she leaned in and kissed Jordan on the cheek. She then smiled. Jordan looked down at his coffee and his whole face turned red. Everyone at the table laughed. "Well, it seems like Jordan and Bra are going to get along quite well," said Goku, "Don't you agree guys?" "Oh yeah, there's love in the air!" exclaimed Krillin, as they all laughed. Goku almost forgot about the three animals. "Over there to your right is Oolong. He is a shape shifter and me and him first met when he tried to take over a village and took shape as a monster but he was obviously no match for me." Everyone laughed. "You know I wasn't even trying Goku!" said Oolong angrily. "Right, Oolong. Anyways, the cat beside Oolong is Puar. She is Yamcha's best friend and partner in crime. We also encountered them first when they tried to rob Bulma, Krillin and I. After that we became good friends. And finally, if you look on the floor near Master Roshi, you will see Turtle. He has just been close friends with Master Roshi, even before I received training from him."

Jordan looked around the room and he felt relieved after receiving the introductions. He believed Goku that they were all good people, and that they meant no harm. But he was still wondering why he was brought to this house with all these people. Jordan also didn't know whether he would see these people after his month with them. He didn't even know what he was going to do for a month. It got to a point where he thought he was going somewhere to train for soccer but that still didn't explain how they got to the island.

"Is it OK if I speak?" asked Jordan.

"Of course," answered Goku, "I'm sure you're really confused so we can do our best to answer all of your questions."

"OK," said Jordan, "I just don't know where to start." Jordan pondered for a second. "I guess I can start off by asking why I'm here."

"Yeah, Goku," said Bulma, "You never explained why you brought him here or why all of sudden on this day you decided you show up after no one has seen or heard from you for 7 years with Jordan by your side at Master Roshi's door step."

Goku smiled. "Well everyone, and Jordan," started Goku, "To be honest, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be sitting here with you all right now. Five years ago, I felt something strange. It was a strong energy but it wasn't that high of a power level. I decided to check it out and I came across a football game. I sensed this energy coming from one of the players and turns out it was Jordan. He was really angry. The next play he ran right into the other guy and took him right off his feet and Jordan wasn't even that big either. I was shocked. So ever since that day, I've been following him to see what he does, and how he is when he gets angry. Finally, about two days ago, I could feel his power level trying to increase and his energy trying to be released but it couldn't because Jordan didn't know how to. His energy seemed desperate to be free so I decided to bring him here and train him to teach him how."

"Ok hold the story right there," said Jordan, "What do you mean 'my power level'? What's a power level? Does that mean how much I can bench press or something?"

"Put it this way, the higher your power level, the stronger you are," said Goku.

"So the higher your power level is, the more you could bench press," said Jordan.

Goku sighed. He looked at Master Roshi. "He's not getting it. Jordan, we're all fighters here. Not your regular boxers, either. Those guys are punching bags to us. We go around fighting any kind of evil and protect this planet and universe from that evil. This kind of evil is the kind of evil so powerful that they could destroy a planet with the flick of their finger."

Jordan looked astounded. He was sitting in front of people who kill other people and evil things that can destroy this planet and are capable of taking over the universe. So if they can defeat beings that strong, it must mean they're that much stronger since they're still alive and there are no bad guys around, thought Jordan. "After understanding this whole 'power level' thing, I still don't understand why you brought me here."

"Let me try to explain it this way. Picture some sort of gauge. Now, this gauge that you're picturing, it can only go so high. And what does the gauge look like when it can't go higher but wants to?" asked Goku.

"Well if it can only go so high and it wants to go higher usually it would start going back and forth, like the hand of the gauge. And if it really wants to go higher, it would usually just explode or break," said Jordan,

"Exactly! And that's exactly how your power level is!" explained Goku, with excitement, "It wants to go higher but it can't! The only way it will go higher and explode like a gauge is if you make it."

"Well how do I do that?" asked Jordan.

Goku smirked. "That's why I'm training you. So you can learn how to unleash your power, your anger and become stronger as a fighter. I don't have a reason why but I just have a feeling that you will become a strong fighter."

Krillin looked shocked. "You know, Jordan," he started, "Goku never trains anybody one on one. What do you see in him anyways, Goku? He's just a human like me. Sure he can train and become stronger than me or Tien or even Yamcha but he will never be as strong as a Saiyan."

"Just trust me on this one Krillin," said Goku. "I have a really good feeling he can make a strong fighter and could even take our places one day."

Krillin looked at Goku then at Master Roshi, then back to Goku and they both began to laugh. Krillin was laughing so hard, tears were running down his face and Master Roshi was rolling on the floor holding his stomach. "You think," started Krillin, "that this guy, this human right here with us will be the new saviour of the universe? Oh Goku you still know how to crack me up!"

"I knew you guys would do this," Goku got up from the table, "Come on, Jordan. I know a better place to take you than here." Jordan looked around at everyone who immediately stopped laughing and their expressions on their faces showed that they were in shock. "I don't want any of you saying that I haven't seen you in 7 years. There's something about this guy that I can feel and all you guys can do is laugh about it. Jordan let's go! I don't have all day here!" Jordan immediately jumped and went towards Goku.

"Goku wait!" said Krillin, "Don't go yet! Sit back down, we'll do our best to take this seriously and hear what you have to say."

"I gave you all a chance."

"Well then give us a second one," pleaded Bulma.

Goku looked at Jordan. "Well, Goku," started Jordan, "I still do have a lot of questions and I wouldn't mind staying here a bit longer. This house is quite nice to be honest with you."

Goku smiled at Jordan's comment and went back to sit down where he was before. "I remember when Krillin was talking about me being trained," Jordan said, "he mentioned something about a Saiyan. What is that? Like some kind of super human?"

"That pretty much sums it up," Goku answered, "As a matter of fact, I, myself, am a Saiyan."

"And what makes you so much more powerful than me or Krillin?"

"Long ago, there was a planet and it was called Planet Vegeta. That is where the Saiyans live. The Saiyans were an evil race. They were known for battle and battle runs in their blood. Saiyans are a warrior race who are born and raised to fight and that's all they do. What made Saiyans so unique and useful was that they would go to different planets and would kill every living being on it and sell it for money. Almost as if they were running a real estate business. When a Saiyan baby was born, depending on how powerful it was, it would either go under training once it is mature enough or they would send the new born to another planet to destroy it."

"So were Saiyans that strong even as a baby?" asked Jordan.

"In their normal state, no. I will get to that in just a second. Anyways, if the baby was really strong, it would be trained to become a powerful fighter and if the baby was really weak, it would be sent to a randomly chosen planet to destroy any life forms."

"I still don't understand what a weak fighter would be considered, not only in this case but in general. What does someone's power level have to be to be considered weak?"

"Well think of it this way, Jordan," started Goku, "the average human being's power level is about five and you already know what kind of damage a regular human can do. That's considered weak. Most of us here, on the other hand, would more than likely be able to kill the average human with ease."

"So what's yours?" asked Jordan.

Goku smirked. "I don't know for sure, but I'm one of the strongest in the universe."

Jordan nearly choked on his coffee when he took a sip. "In the universe? So like, you must be stronger than Superman right?"

Everyone laughed at Jordan's joke. "Yeah sure, kid. I'm stronger than Superman!" said Goku. "It's starting to get to a point now that when I power up the whole earth shakes. I was training yesterday near where you were but I should've gone to Kami's tower."

Jordan's ears perked when Goku said the whole earth shakes when he powers up. When he heard this he thought about yesterday immediately and how there was an earthquake all around the planet. "Goku, wait a second," started Jordan, "You said when you power up the whole world shakes right?"

"Well I don't know for sure but it's a good chance. Why?" asked Goku.

"Yesterday when I was out with my girlfriend, we felt a huge earthquake," started Jordan, "When we got back to her house to watch the news, the news reporter explained that it was felt all over the world. For some odd reason, I had a feeling that it wasn't a natural cause but no one believed me. Now that you say you cause earthquakes when you power up, I realize that I was right."

"I caused one that big, huh? I better start finding somewhere to train where I won't cause any damage!" said Goku.

"Did you say that you have a girlfriend?" asked Bulma.

"Y-yeah, why?"

"Oh darn, I just thought that you and Bra would be good together. Well, if you end up being single, just let my little girl know," Bulma said, with a wink.

Jordan blushed and took a sip of his coffee. After putting his cup down and realized he was talking about Christine, he remembered about her back home. Jordan shot up from where he was sitting. "Goku I have to go home! Christine doesn't know where I am and I don't want her to think I left her!"

"Hey, relax," said Goku in a calm voice, "Remember how I said no one will have noticed that you're gone? Christine will be fine."

Jordan calmed down and slowly took his seat again. He didn't know how he would last a month away from home. These people are great and really friendly, but I want to be able to see Christine, thought Jordan. He didn't even know what kind of training Goku was going to put him through or where they are going to train or what Goku plans to do with Jordan after the training is done. Does Jordan really have what it takes to even become a protector of Earth and fight enemies that could destroy planets like it was nothing?

"I have one more question," Jordan said, "How did we get here so fast and why this little island?"

Goku's faced glowed. "To get here, I used my little trick called the Instant Transmission!" answered Goku. "All you do is find the energy of the person or picture where you want to be and then we travel at a speed of 186,000 miles per second! It's a great trick if you plan on going on a road trip!"

Jordan's jaw dropped. "186,000 miles per second? How am I alive? My face would have ripped off."

"I don't really remember how it works, but I think you dematerialize into tiny particles," answered Goku.

"Can I learn that move when you train me?" asked Jordan.

"I would love too, but that is one move that always stays a secret," said Goku. "But that's enough talking here for now. We still have other places to go and more people to meet!"

"Wait!" shouted Jordan. "You still haven't answered why we came to this island."

"It's simple," started Goku, "this is the hang out for all my friends so I figured some people would be here for you to meet! There's no real big reason why we came to this particular spot."

Goku nodded to Jordan who understood what was going on now. "Anyways guys, it was really nice to see you all again. Now that I'm back, we can all spend some quality time with each other! Maybe we can join the World Martial Arts Tournament that's coming up! Let's hope it doesn't get interrupted this time like 7 years ago."

"That sounds like a great idea, Goku!" said Bulma, "It would be nice to see you all fight, it's been too long."

"Yeah, it has," said Goku with a smirk. "Well, come on Jordan. We have people to meet and places to go!"

Jordan looked around the room and at everyone he just met. "It was really nice meeting you all. You're all really friendly and I hope to see you all soon!" Jordan said with a smile. He went up to everyone to shake their hand and when he got to Bra, she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. They both smiled at each other and Jordan went to meet up with Goku. "Goodbye everyone!"

Goku put his hand on Jordan's shoulder and they vanished into thin air. The island quickly disappeared and they were suddenly in the city. Jordan looked around and it seemed to him that they were in the heart of whatever city they were in. There were bridges with cars passing by on them, cars honking and drivers yelling at each other. He also noticed the big grounds they were on. In front of them was a big yellow dome shaped house that read "Capsule Corp." on the side. Whoever lives here must be loaded because this place is huge, thought Jordan. Then he thought and he remembered that Capsule Corp. was famous for their "Dynocaps". He remembered talking about the huge industry in his second year of high school in one of his business classes.

"I just want to make a quick stop here for a second," explained Goku. "Come on, I'll introduce you to Bulma's family!"

Goku and Jordan began to walk towards the house when a young man with purple hair and a mushroom cut walked out of the door. He was in a very nice business suit and was carrying a briefcase. When he looked up to see Jordan and Goku he jumped in surprise to see them. The young man looked about Jordan's age, muscular and maybe about 5'7". To Jordan, it seemed as though he was getting ready for work rather than just going out. He found it odd considering it was about seven o'clock at night. Maybe he works nights, Jordan thought to himself. On the man's briefcase, it had the logo of Capsule Corp. on it. With that clue, Jordan knew he worked for the company.

"Goku, what are you doing sneaking up on me like that?" screamed out the boy, "I don't have time to play games! I have to be at a meeting in 10 minutes!"

"Sorry!" said Goku, "I was just wondering if your dad was home by any chance. I just wanted to have a word with him if that's O.K."

"So you go missing for 7 years, the only thing you have to say is sorry to me after you scare me, and now you want to see my dad in a hurry," said the boy.

"Hey, you didn't really give me that great of a greeting either," responded Goku. They both looked at each other and smiled.

"Ah, Goku. You haven't changed one bit."

Goku laughed. "Besides growing a bit taller and getting older, you haven't changed much either." They both gave each other a welcoming hug.

"I'm really sorry I can't stay longer, maybe tomorrow we can get the gang together so we can all catch up," said the young man.

"Sounds good to me," said Goku, "I'll let you go though, where's your dad? I'm going to guess in the gravity chamber."

"Surprisingly, no," replied the young man, "Today he's actually relaxing and watching some T.V. today."

"What? Vegeta, watching T.V.? I never would have thought that would ever happen," said Goku. "Well, we better let you go then so that you're not late for your meeting!" Goku waves goodbye to the young man and Jordan and Goku walk inside of the house. The house was very big. A mansion was the best way to describe it. The hallway they were going down was round, as if they were travelling through a large circle. Jordan was in awe at how many doors he had passed by on the way to their destination.

"Who was that Goku?" asked Jordan.

"Who, that guy I was talking to?" said Goku, "Do you remember Bulma? That was her son, Trunks. He's the Vice-President of Caspule Corporation."

"That's Bulma's son?" said Jordan, "So is Bulma the owner of Capsule Corp.?"

"She is now," answered Goku, "Her dad originally found it but he stepped down from that role and passed it on to Bulma. Actually, I'm looking for Bulma's husband right now. He may be a little scary, just a little warning. You have no reason to be afraid of him though."

Goku and Jordan continued to walk down the long hallway that they were travelling through. They finally came to the end of the hallway. The room ahead was enormous. It was just one big living room with a big couch and the biggest television Jordan has ever seen. He was in awe at the sight in front of him. When Jordan walked over to the window he was amazed at how nice the view was from the house.

"Found what you were looking for, Kakarot?" said a voice behind Jordan and Goku. "I don't like when people search through my house."

"There you are, Vegeta!" Goku said with joy, "How have you been? I'm surprised you aren't training right now. Did you decide to throw in the towel already?"

Vegeta smirked. "Even you should know better, Kakarot," replied Vegeta, "I will train to become stronger until I pass on. Can't a prince have a day off?"

Goku and Vegeta began to stare at each other without exchanging a word. They both had smiles on their faces. They continued this for quite some time and Jordan began to wonder what they were doing. Static began to come from both Goku and Vegeta and Jordan fell backwards and scrambled as far away as possible. It was hard for Jordan to sink in what he was witnessing. What he was seeing with his two eyes was something he has never seen or heard of before in his life. The static continued and Jordan noticed a weird yellow aura surrounding both men. This is unbelievable, thought Jordan, this has got to be the scariest thing ever! It feels as if there's a tornado inside the house with all this wind! Pictures were falling down from the walls, vases with flowers smashed, and even the furniture was moving a little bit.

Goku and Vegeta finally stopped and everything in the room settled down. The static from the two disappeared along with the strange aura. Even the wind had suddenly disappeared completely. Jordan slowly got up from where he was hiding and looked around the room. It seemed as if a robber had come in and trashed the house like they were looking for something that was hidden. There were pieces of broken glass from the vases with water around the area where they broke, picture frames were on the floor broken, and some furniture were in different places than they were before.

"Not bad Vegeta," Goku said with a smile, "we'll use all of our energy one day where we can't break so many things. Let's just call that a little sneak peak of what our powers could be."

"You're pretty strong yourself," Vegeta replied with a smile, "This would have been a nice little drill for your friend over there."

Vegeta pointed over to Jordan. Jordan was still in shock with what he just saw. They didn't use all their energy, thought Jordan to himself, yet they were still able to cause such a disaster. He finally came to his senses and noticed Vegeta and Goku looking at him. His hand became clammy and he started sweating ferociously. Jordan was beginning to think that Goku and his friends weren't so friendly after all and that they were going to kill him.

"Who are you?" shouted Jordan, "What do you really want with me? Whatever it is I did I'm sorry and I promise it won't happen again! Just don't hurt me! I have a great future ahead of me and a wonderful girlfriend at home that I love dearly!"

Goku and Vegeta had a blank expression on their faces. "Kakarot," started Vegeta, "Are you sure that this is the guy that you were talking about? He seems to get scared very easily when people just look at him."

Goku didn't know what to say. He still had a confused look on him. "Maybe he fell asleep and just woke up from a nightmare. I don't blame him. We were using so little energy that it probably was boring him and he passed out."

Jordan looked at Goku then at Vegeta then back at Goku. "Are you guys nuts?" exclaimed Jordan, "You nearly destroyed the house! I wasn't bored! I was scared that I was going to fly out the window!"

"You mean you haven't trained him yet?" asked Vegeta, "He didn't even know that we were only using a tiny bit of energy that we had."

"Yeah I know," answered Goku, "We have to start from scratch with this guy."

"Well that explains why he's so scared," said Vegeta, "Maybe I should train him and I'll really show him something to be scared of!"

"I think I'll just train him myself, Vegeta," said Goku, "Maybe you two can spare once he's strong enough and then you can train him. How's that sound?"

"Fine by me!" replied Vegeta, "Just remember, boy, I'm the prince of all Saiyans!"

"Oh that's right I completely forgot!" said Goku in excitement, "Vegeta, this is Jordan. Jordan this is Vegeta. I know it's a little late but at least you both know each other's names now."

Jordan stuck out his hand nervously. "H-Hi. Pleasure to meet y-you, sir," Jordan said nervously. Vegeta looked at Jordan's hand and began laughing.

"I'm not usually this nice, kid, but since I'm in a good mood today, I'll shake your hand." Vegeta grabbed Jordan's hand and they gave each other a firm hand shake. "Kakarot told me a lot about you so don't disappoint us."

"Well I think that's enough meeting and greeting today," said Goku, "I think it's time that we head back to my home and see if we can get you settled in!"

Jordan nodded his head and they were just about to walk down the same long hallway they went through before when Goku stopped. He turned around to Vegeta. "Do you feel that too Vegeta?" asked Goku.

"Yes, I think if we can get our friend strong enough, he might be able to handle it himself," Vegeta said with confidence.

Goku nodded. "Agreed," he said, "That means time is running out so we're off." Goku placed his hand on Jordan's shoulder. They both waived goodbye to Vegeta. Within seconds, Vegeta and the wrecked house had disappeared and Jordan was able to see lots of open field with some trees around them. There was a small little house in front of them. It wasn't a big house or anything too fancy but it was just the right size for a small family or even a single person.

"Well," began Goku, "This is where I live!"

"Oh wow!" said Jordan, "It must be nice to have your own little place just out in the middle of nowhere! It must be very peaceful."

"My own little place?" Goku said, "Oh no. I have a wife and two sons. Me and my family live here!"

Jordan's eyes widened with shock. "You're married? With two kids? I never would have thought that you were married!"

Goku laughed. "Well only one of my kids lives here now. My oldest moved out and lives in Satan City with his wife. His father-in-law has a lot of money so he offered to buy them a house."

Jordan was dumbfounded. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"How old am I? Oh darn, I would say in my 60's somewhere. My wife would know! I have no idea how old I am to be honest with you."

60's. Jordan was amazed at how young Goku looked to be in his 60's. It seemed as if he might have been in his 30's, maybe early 40's at the most. Jordan would never have guessed 60's though. An even more amazing sight was how fit Goku was too. Goku looked as if he was built to be an N.F.L. linebacker. Mind you, the only thing Jordan had on Goku was height. Nonetheless, Goku would dominate Jordan in a fight with little effort.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me all day?" asked Goku, "Come inside and meet my wife and son."

They both began to walk towards the door. Jordan felt nervous meeting Goku's family. This was the family he was going to stay with. What if they didn't like him? Where would he stay if they didn't allow it? Master Roshi's was a nice place, thought Jordan. Goku got to the door of the house and he opened it slowly. "Chi-chi! Goten! I'm back!"

After Goku said that, they heard a dish drop on the floor and break. Jordan and Goku both looked over towards the kitchen where they found a young lady doing dishes. The lady was in so much shock that she just stood there and dropped her plate that she was cleaning. Three more faces came into the room wondering what caused the dish to break and they all paused when they looked at the door. One man was a young man that was about the same age as Trunks. The young lady that was doing dishes and the other man looked as though they were in their mid-30's. Jordan knew that the older lady was Goku's wife. She was the first one to begin tearing up. They were staring at Goku and not once did they glance over at Jordan. The two young men and older lady rushed over to Goku and gave him a big hug. The younger lady doing the dishes stood and watched as tears of joy ran down her face. Jordan felt as if he wanted to cry too. He was touched at seeing Goku reunited with his family after 7 years of being absent in their home.

"Goku, you're back safely. We didn't know when you would ever be back! We waited every single day in hopes that you would come home and now this day has finally come!" cried out Goku's wife.

"I've missed you guys so much and I'm really glad to be home now," said Goku in a calm and comfortable voice.

Goku's wife looked up and smiled at him. "It seems you're just in time for dinner too you big lug."

"I hate to upset you 0at a time like this Chi-Chi," started Goku, "but we're going to have a guest tonight and probably for the next month or so."

"You're lucky it's been 7 years since I've seen you or else I would be extremely upset about that," replied Goku's wife with a smile. "Where is this guest anyway? I never saw you walk in with anyone."

"That's because I kicked him out," said the young lady.

"YOU WHAT?" shreaked Goku, "Videl, I brought him with me! Where is he?"

"Jeez, sorry Goku," replied the young lady, "all I did was tie him up on the tree out front."

Goku immediately ran outside to find Jordan but he couldn't find him anywhere. He asked the young lady where he was exactly and when he turned to ask her she pointed directly straight ahead with a shaky finger and shocked expression on her face. Goku immediately turned around and the expression on his face immediately went from worried to shock. He saw Jordan still tied to the tree and there were wild animals surrounding him. This isn't good, panicked Goku, he's still an average human there's no way he can escape this, I got to help him. As goku was about to go help him, he felt a sudden surge down his spine. This power, Goku thought, where is it coming from? Goku frantically looked around to see where the energy was coming from, thinking that the situation just got worse. Not only was Jordan in trouble but there was an enemy coming. The enemy coming wasn't anything Goku couldn't handle. The energy it was giving off only had the strength of a Super Saiyan. "Dad," began Goku's older son, "I don't think the energy is an enemy's. I think it's his!" Goku looked back at Jordan where he witnessed him at his highest peak of anger. Static began coming from Jordan and all of a sudden he let out a loud yell and an enormous amount of energy burst from within him, destroying the tree and rope that had him bound, and sending the wild animals flying out of sight. "This," Goku started, in shock," this power. Where the hell did he get this power from?"


End file.
